Master's Best Friend
by gokuderaxtsuna
Summary: When Pluto develops feelings for Finnian, he must have the boy no matter what


Pluto x Finnian

Master's Best Friend

(When Pluto can't control his desire, his human side sets in as he has to make Finnian his no matter what. Claim what is his pretty much. "Lucky Pluto doesn't know about the FinnianxSebastian fanfic...He would kill me")

It was just an usual day and Finnian was outside playing with Pluto instead of working on the garden. Finnian always loved playing with Pluto, even if it was for a short while, he loved the demon hound a lot. Finnian hugged Pluto tightly, his face rubbing against the soft gray fur.

" I love you Pluto, you're so fun to play with", Finnian said, with a big smile on his face, giggling to himself. Pluto licked his face with his big slobbery tongue and barked happily.

" Finnian how come the garden isn't being tended to", Sebastian said, not too amused at all with chores not getting done.

" S-Sorry Sebastian, I'll get to it right away", Finnian said, he was scared of Sebastian but he couldn't disobey since Sebastian was the one who brought him here to work instead of being trapped like a lab rat. " S-Sorry Pluto, I'll play with you tomorrow", Finnian quickly left to start working on the garden. Pluto whimpered and laid down, his little buddy had gone away and he'd have to wait until tomorrow to play with him again. Pluto watched the little boy scramble all over the place, tending to the flowers, more like destroying the beautiful beings with his absent-minded self. Pluto liked that side of Finnian, it's what made him cute. His rough blue eyes that were filled with excitement and his soft hands that touched Pluto's fur.

" God, I have to have him", Pluto thought. " I'll make him mine tomorrow, I don't want anyone else to snatch him up before me"

Next day:

Finnian woke up really early, just to play with Pluto. He rushed quickly as possible outside and hugged the pup tightly.

" Morning Pluto, did you sleep well?", Finnian asked, as he rubbed his face against the hound's fur. " I wish you could talk, that way we could become greater friends"

Pluto could feel a slight sadness from Finnian's tone of voice. The boy had really no one to talk too, his only friend was him. Pluto stood up and stretched out his long legs and stared at Finnian.

" W-What is it boy?" the stare made Finnian nervous. He had never seen Pluto so serious.

Pluto transform into his human self and pushed the young boy against the ground. Finnian's face flushed beat red with embarrassment.

"P-Pluto..w-what are y-you doing?", Finnian stuttered out, confused on why his buddy was acting this way.

" F-Finni… I….like….you..", Pluto muttered out, whispering it softly into his ear.

Finnian could feel Pluto's warm breath against his ear, making him blush even more. Wait..wait a second.. Pluto just confessed his feelings. Was he just hearing things because Pluto can't talk can he?

" P-Pluto?", the young boy softly said. " A-Are you t-talking?", He had to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

" Y-Yes… I will only talk..just for you", Pluto muttered out to Finnian. " I learned to talk after hearing the things around me… I had to learn...so I could tell you how I really felt"

Finnian stared at the hound's silver eyes. "He is serious about this. But its also so cute that he learned to talk just for me", Finnian thought to himself, smiling.

" I-I'm glad that you...feel that w-way about me", Finnian lifted his head up just enough to give Pluto a peck on the cheek.

Pluto's tail wagged excitedly as that just triggered his desire to go through the roof. Finnian was just so cute and now that he had accepted his feeling, he could do anything. Pluto bit into Finnian's neck, with his fangs, marking him as his.

Finnian let out a small yelp, grabbing onto Pluto's hair tightly. The pale skin around his neck now dripping crimson red.

Pluto's rough tongue licked the blood as he trailed his way down to Finnian's collarbone.

"This shirt is in the way", Pluto roughly said, as he rips apart Finni's shirt, revealing his pale skinny body and soft pink nipples. He stared at Finnian's body, it all looked so delicious.

Finnian started to get scared, he didn't think Pluto would be this aggressive. It was more than he expected.

" P-Please be nice", Finnian pleaded, with small little tears filling up in his eyes.

Pluto ignored what Finni had just said and mumbled "Thanks for my meal" and he was going to enjoy this meal A LOT. He attacked the nipples first, sucking on them and gently biting them. He was making sure that both nipples were getting loved.

Finnian's body bulked from the touch of Pluto's mouth on his nipples. He almost cried out but he covered his mouth, trying to hold in his moans the best he could.

Pluto knew the boy was trying his best to hold in his moans and so he decided he was gonna tease the boy and make him want to cry out. Pluto stopped playing with his nipples and his forcibly removes Finni's hands away from his mouth and kisses him deeply, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Pluto then used his right hand to trail down the young boy's stomach and into his pants, where he started to rub Finnian's member between the cloth, teasing it.

Finnian's body jolted from the touch as he released himself from the kiss and gasped, drool dribbling down his mouth. Pluto didn't even really give Finni a lot of time to recover from the kiss before kissing the young boy again, playing with his tongue with his. Pluto's rubbing got faster against Finnian's cock as the young boy started to move his body in the same motion, aching to be touched. Once again the kiss ended and Finnian let out a soft moan.

" P-Pluto….", The young boy panted out. " S-Stop teasing...me and...d-do it already", He couldn't take much more of this.

Pluto wasn't gonna say no to that offer. He took off the young boy's pants, revealing Finni's underwear that were wet from the pre-cum. Pluto took off the young boy's undies, fully revealing finnian's member. Pluto grabbed a hold of Finnian's cock and started stroking it fast, hearing the young boy cry out in pleasure. It didn't take long before he cried out and came. Pluto licked the semen off his hand as he smirked and turned finnian over revealing his sweet ass. Finnian's legs started to shake, he was badly embarrassed. Pluto licks Finni's soft pink hole as he then stuck his fingers in and started to scissor the boy before entering him. He let out a soft cry of pain as the older man fingered him. It hurt a lot but yet it didn't feel that bad at all either. Pluto inserted another finger, making it three fingers now inside him. Pluto's own cock was aching to fuck his little buddy right now. You know what, he can't wait any longer. He needs it BADLY. And literally it was bad.

" Are you ready Finni", Pluto asked, but he didn't even give the boy a chance to reply back before removing his fingers and shoving his cock inside him.

Finnian yelped loudly, bulking his body forward.

" O-Ow...I-It hurts", Finni cried out, tears streaming down his face now.

"I'm going to start moving now", Pluto softly said, as he started moving in and out of Finnian.

The young boy clawed his knuckles into the ground, and whimpered as the older man started to move inside him. He panted roughly, letting out embarrassing moans.

Pluto started to move a little faster inside Finnian, grabbing a hold of his cock and stroking it the same speed he was moving.

"P-Pluto..I-I'm...gonna..!", before the boy could finish his sentence, he came once more and feeling weak on his knees.

"I'm sorry, but just hold out a little longer", Pluto said quickly as he increased his speed and moved faster, slamming his cock in and out of Finnian.

The boy moaned loudly, not able to even try to hold them in as he soon felt his ass get filled with warm semen. Pluto pulled out of Finnian and Finnian laid down on the ground, exhausted from all this and feeling weak in the bones. Pluto laid next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

" I love you", Pluto licked away a tear in his eye. " I really serious about you"

Finnian looked at Pluto and smiled weakly but happily. " I-I love you also"

"This is our little secret from everyone else", He said as he transformed back into his demon hound self and snuggled against Finnian.

Finnian rubbed his face against the soft gray fur he loved so much and closed his eyes.

This was a secret that Finnian was going to enjoy keeping.


End file.
